bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTunes Classics
VeggieTunes Classics is an 8-part CD released to tie-in with the VeggieTales Classics DVD/VHS series. The first disc, which features songs from Rack, Shack & Benny and Josh and the Big Wall!, was released in April 2002, the second, which features songs from The Toy That Saved Christmas, was released in October 2002, the third, which features songs from Lyle the Kindly Viking and The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown was released in February 2003, the fourth, which features songs from Madame Blueberry and King George and the Ducky was released in May 2003, the fifth, which features songs from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, was released in August 2003, the sixth, which features songs from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Dave and the Giant Pickle, was released in February 2004, the seventh, which features songs from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, was released in May 2004, and the eighth, which features songs from Are You My Neighbor?, was released on March 2006. Tracks Disc 1 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Good Morning George #Think of Me #The New and Improved Bunny Song #Dance of the Cucumber #The Bunny Song (Reprise) #Stand! #Promised Land #The Song of the Cebú #The Lord Has Given #Keep Walking #The Lord Has Given (Reprise) #Promised Land (Reprise) #What We Have Learned (Larry's Version) Disc 2 NOTE: Any entry with * contains dialogue (do not add this to songs with lyrics). #Can't Believe It's Christmas #Buzz-Saw Louie Commercial* #We Need More Toys! #Grumpy Kids #Going Downhill #Oh Santa! #Hang On, Guys! #George's Story* #Attention, Dinkletown! and Technical Difficulties #Four Tickets to Puggslyville #Buzz-Saw Louie Saves the Day! #The Best Christmas Ever and Away in a Manger Disc 3 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Larry's High Silk Hat #We're Vikings #What's Up with Lyle? #Dear Monks and Thank You, Thank You #Not So Fast and Share of Friends #Look Olaf! #Thank You, Thank You (Reprise) and Share of Friends (Reprise) #We're Vikings (Reprise) #Do the Moo Shoo #What We Have Learned #Silly Song Remix Medley Disc 4 #VeggieTales Theme Song #I'm So Blue #Stuff-Mart Suite #Salesmunz Rap #His Cheeseburger #Thankfulness Song Medley #Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart #I Love My Duck #I Must Have It #Endangered Love #There Once was a Man #The Selfish Song #What We Have Learned (Jimmy and Jerry's Version) Disc 5 #Opening Music #Bow to Me! #The Battle Prelude #Lost Puppies #Bigthan's Cake #The Peaoni Brothers Get Banished #Haman's Song #The Battle is Not Ours #Esther Warns the King and Haman Gets Banished #Mordecai's New Job and Esther's Courage Disc 6 #VeggieTales Theme Song #God is Bigger #The Water Buffalo Song #King Darius Suite #Oh No! What We Gonna Do? #We've Got Some News #Fear Not, Daniel #You Were in His Hand #Love My Lips #Big Things Too #What We Have Learned Disc 7 #VeggieTales Theme Song #We are the Grapes of Wrath #Some Veggies Went to Sea #The Forgiveness Song #A Fib Falls and It's Laura's Fault #The Search and It's Lenny's Fault #The Fib Grows and The Water Tower #Junior Tells the Truth #LarryBoy Theme Song #Rumor Weed Introduction #The Seed is Planted and The Rumor Spreads #The Rumor Weed Song #Larry-Boy to the Rescue #The Sewer and Town Square #The Confession and the Bloom #What We Have Learned #The Rumor Weed Song (The W's) Disc 8 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Flibber-O-Loo Introduction #Busy, Busy #A Helping Hand #Love Your Neighbor #The Hairbrush Song #This Is It! #Grab The Gourds! #Jimmy and Jerry are Heroes! #I Can Be Your Friend #What We Have Learned Trivia *Various DJs used the songs (not counting those that were used as background music) to promote the DVD/VHS releases of the episodes released under the "VeggieTales Classics" line. *Discs 2, 5, 7, and 8 are the only ones to feature background music from the series. *Disc 7 has the songs from God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! on one disc, and is packed with Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack, containing the Larry-Boy songs. Gallery VeggieTunes_Classics_RSB_JATBW.png|Rack, Shack & Benny/Josh and the Big Wall! VeggieTunes_Classics_TTTSC.png|The Toy That Saved Christmas VeggieTunes Classics LTKV.png|Lyle the Kindly Viking (also includes two bonus songs from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) VeggieTunes Classics MB KGATD.png|Madame Blueberry / King George and the Ducky VeggieTunes_Classics_ETGWBQ.png|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen VeggieTunes_Classics_WGWIS_DATGP.png|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? / Dave and the Giant Pickle VeggieTunes_Classics_GWMTFT_LBS.png|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! / Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! / Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed VeggieTunes Classics AYMN.png|Are You My Neighbor? Category:CDs Category:Products Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:VeggieTunes series